


A World Of New Light

by MaggyFinallyWrites



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentions of Dimitri/Dedue, Mentions of Felix/Anette, Mentions of Ingrid/Glenn, Soul Mate AU, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyFinallyWrites/pseuds/MaggyFinallyWrites
Summary: Soulmate AU where you can't see color until you touch your soulmate.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: Sylcedes Week 2020





	A World Of New Light

Sylvain would never forget the day Ingrid and Glenn had met, the dazzle in their eyes as Glenn had taken her hand in greeting. It was rare for two so young to find their fated matches, but they had been one of the lucky few. Living an entire life seeing color as the rest of their little friend group was stuck in a world of drab grayscale, ok blacks, whites, and grays. It wasn’t uncommon for Sylvain to bother his dear friend Ingrid about just what she saw.

"Ingrid, what's it like being able to see in color?"

"Sylvain you ask me this all the time."

"Yeah, but its not my fault you were the first of us to do so."

“Why don’t you ask Glenn then?” He’d always shrug, Ingrid rolling her eyes as she pointed ahead to an apple tree. “It’s like… Everything over there just looks prettier than before. The apples don’t fade into the tree, like before, they’re vivid and re- umm, look it’s hard to explain ok. Just find your soulmate and you’ll see.” Now it was Sylvain’s turn to roll his eyes.

“You make it sound so easy Ingrid.”

“Well have you meeting other ladies? Or maybe gentlemen too?”

“Oh trust me, Ingrid, I have.”

As a child Sylvain would run amok touching everyone, just simple little pokes of course but still, anyone who visited the Gautier home, the servants, were they visiting another home their servants, and yet still the world stayed a dreary splash of black, white, and gray.

As he grew older it was no longer acceptable for him to just prod and poke random strangers., thus he became someone who flirted just for a single touch of anyone's hand, though usually a ladies, and once he had the grasp he'd hope finally the world around them would light up but alas, the world stayed in grays all. And he’d let go of their hand, and perhaps because he was Sylvain he'd take them on a date or two but never more for they weren’t his soulmate. Weren’t his fated match.

It was cruel, especially considering Ingrid had always been fated with Glenn. She was the first of their friend group to match, and then shortly behind Dimitri had as well. With a man from Duscur no less! The nobles surrounding Dimitri disproved of Dedue’s appearance and the court, a stalwart wall there to protect both his love and lord, and it was that bond that gave Dimitri the strength to ensure no one harmed Dedue. Both in their own way having the other’s backs at all times. Even Ingrid had to admit it was romantic in a way, and Sylvain had to agree too, though a bitterness soon began to grow in him as more of his friends found their fated partners and he was growing to be left alone in that colorless world.

He almost ended up similar to Felix, calling off this idea of soulmates after Ingrid lost Glenn. Why should he have to spend the rest of his life with someone he barely knew just because the Goddess made it so? He almost went down that path, almost. But he still so desperately wanted to see the world as those who did find their soulmates did. Even if they simply touched and went on their way, nobility didn't always marry their fate match if they were Crestless or a peasant. Sylvain just wanted to know the beautiful world he had been blinded from his entire life, his efforts becoming even more desperate when Felix of all people matched with Annette. Felix had stated Felix but even Sylvain could never forget the look in his old friend’s eyes as he brushed a hand against the sweet redhead, helping her up from where had tripped. Never in his life did he think he’d see Felix of all people mesmerized, and the bitterness only began to grow ever more and more.

If only Felix knew that the person he was so desperately looking for had been right there in front of him the entire time, spending months of his time going after almost every available woman and the man at Gareg Mach, even daring to flirt with Flayn in his desperation. He just knew she had to be close, he could feel it in his heart and soul, and desire to join his friend’s in that dazzling world. 

It was an accident that triggered it that was the most ironic part. They had been sparring, Sylvain with Felix and Mercedes with Anette, both being back up into corners by their respective partners when Sylvain’s elbow accidentally scraped against her back, and the world went alive in color. Sylvain froze as Mercedes swiveled around to see just who, dazzled by just how much more handsome Sylvain looked in this new light.

It was an indescribable beauty, finally being able to see the colors Ingrid had once tried to describe to him when they were young. Sylvain looking quickly to a tree, the brightness of the flowers contrasting with the leaves just as Ingrid had described all those years ago.

"Sylvain?" Her soft voice brought him back, now Sylvain swiveling around to see Mercedes, and wow her eyes were gorgeous.. a deep... something color. He'd need to have someone teach him the names of all he's colors, but for now, his focus was on Mercedes.

"This entire you’d been right here..." Sylvain said, shaking his head in almost disbelieve. Had he really not ever touched Mercedes? He did recall one time he'd hurt himself during training and she’d offer to patch him up but instead, Sylvain opted to go to the infirmary so Manuela would touch him if only he knew.

"Hehe, well it’s funny how these things work don’t they?" Was her laugh always that pretty? "I don't want to rush anything between us but I do hope perhaps we could have tea sometime soon?"

"I think that’s supposed to be my line there," Sylvain said with a chuckle of his own. "But yes, how about after we finish up here we'll get some tea."

"Sounds like a plan," she turned away from him walking back to Anette as Sylvain watched her, noting how it wasn't just the world itself he was seeing in a new light.

**Author's Note:**

> And they were soulmates  
> Omygod they were soulmates  
> IM BACK, I got this done just in time and now I got one more for this lovely week woohoo! Everything has been so much fun, really glad I participated where I could. The challenge for this here fic was to make it at least 1000 words and I did it!  
> If you like this go read the rest of these lovelies, I'm currently behind but I plan on getting through them all before the week is up. If you're interested in more of my work follow me at https://twitter.com/MaggyWritesFin  
> And if you just want my regular screaming I'm at https://twitter.com/MaggyChatter  
> Keep the week going guys you're all doing amazing!  
> (Also if there are any grammar or spelling errors please let me know I'm literally posting this 12:00 am my time)


End file.
